Sparks
by SilverFoxOath
Summary: Drabbles of unconnected unfinished oneshots dealing with Katekyo Hitman! Reborn. Ch 1 is Of Flames and Shepherds ((Happy Birthday to me))


((Skull finds it gutwrenchingly hilarious that he is known as the weakest Arcobaleno. Because even though he didn't know about the mafia, he was far from a civilian. They call him weak because he's not the best at using guns, which is understandable because where he's from swords are one of the main weapons used. Of course, the Arcobaleno don't know that he's not originally from the world he's living in now. And he would never intentionally or willingly reveal that to them, because honestly he doesn't think they are worthy of knowing, except Viper of course, but who keeps secrets from their wife who they would die for (again). But sometimes the choice is taken out of human hsnds.)) ~Excerpt from the diary of a Traveller

The Arcobaleno, Xanxus, and the Vongola Decimo are gathered at the Varias mansion in Italy, the Decimo having called them together. He seems to be nervous, ignoring Reborn and searching the sky. After a few minutes he relaxes and begins to speak.

"Something big is about to happen. Something so big my Intuition can't even identify if its a trap or not. Be warned, they are coming." He says, scanning the sky once more before gasping in shock. Everyone follows his gaze and their jaws drop in complete awe. A ritualistic circle with zodiac symbols was quickly growing as they watched.

Soon it had reached gigantic proportions, with its center starting to open. Once opened the center spit out four people in very strange outfits.

Somehow the four landed literal feet from the frozen Mafia, letting their features be seen and comprehended. The most intimidating was the brown haired armored man who towered over most of those gathered, he seemed to be judging them and finding them lacking and held a lance, the next physically big person was the armored green haired man who seemed to be nervous about something also holding a sword, the third of the group was an indistinguishable person wearing a blue mask that covered their face, their blue hair looked short, but they were clad in blue clothing that looked slightly armored, they also had a sword but it was different. The fourth and final person was a blonde lady who seemed happy about something, she had a yellow dress with a strange metal attachment, in her hand she held a staff.

The four looked closely at the gathered Mafia as if they were looking for someone. Finally unfrozen, Tsuna questions them politely, "Who are you?" The four turn to each other before the brown haired male steps forward. "We are looking for our Exalt and our Queen. They went missing some time ago and we quite need them back."

"How did you get here? And who are you?" questions Reborn, trying to intimidate them by radiating bloodlust. They are suprisingly unaffected by his radiation and again silently confer before the small blonde lady steps forward "A dragon sent us here, said she owed my brother and his wife a great debt." She announces cheerfully, ignoring the second half of his question. He glares at them, deeming them dangerous. The brown haired man glares back, wanting his Exalt back.

The blue-clad unknown steps up and introduces themself in a one word statement "Marth." The green haired man joins the blue haired unknown, adding his own statement "My name is Stahl." The blonde elbows the glaring brown haired man who stops glaring to say "I am Fredrick, knight of milord." He goes back to glaring at Reborn. The blonde introduces herself, almost radiating sparkles " I'm Lissa! My brothers name is Chrom and his wifes name is Robin! Naga said she'd put us close to them!"

Xanxus snorts "Look, trash, nobody here has those names, got it? Scum." Marth frowns at him, hand lowering to caress the hilt of her sword. Lissa doesnt seem to hear him as she continues speaking "Chrom has blue hair and eyes and has a brand on his shoulder and has a sword. Robin wears a black and gold cloak and has white hair and brown eyes. Please have you seen them?" By the end she is crying. Each mafia member shakes their head, truthfully not having seen anyone matching that description.

Suddenly out of nowhere a bunch of reanimated corpses with brilliant red eyes start attacking the crowded grouping of people. The Mafia, obviously under some type of spell, react slowly, but start shooting at the new threat. The four travellers though, they get up close and personal with the reanimated, slashing and beheading, generally doing more damage than the shooters.

The four try their hardest to kill as many reanimated as they can but they are only four people and there is too many reanimated for them to take care of. Having enough of the piddley way the mafia is dealing with the reanimated, Skull turns to Viper and gives a very out of place regal nod. Viper gives a savage grin and leaves the mafia shocked when she lets go of her flame cover, revealing that she is in fact a woman, wearing a sword and holding a book. Then she releases her flame cover on Skull , revealing that he has a sword that looks alot like "Marth"s sword.

Together they fight, seemlessly weaving in and out of a deadly dance. He would lunge foward dealing a strike before retreating and letting her throw thunderbolts to finish them off. The Arcobaleno were in awe of their so called weakest member actually winning against the strange enemy that followed the four travellers of the search party.


End file.
